Two Stubborn Souls
by FanGirlsHeaven
Summary: A Meister and a weapon, both unyielding in their nature meet. This story is full of twists, foreshadowing and over all crack of two girl partners. Luca Stryker and Rose Ashly, they seem like an unlikely pair, but somehow form a partnership. Will they last through all of this mess?


**This is our first story! :D *throws confetti*, anyway, I'm not keeping you here for long, just going to put in the disclaimer that neither of us own Soul Eater, and sadly never will, and that this chapter was edited by the lovely, smart, beautiful and absolutely amazing FallenWingsAreBetterThanNone. Just kidding, I suck XD **

**Rose Ashly belongs to Roslyn Ashley**

**Luca Stryker belongs to FallenWingsAreBetterThanNone**

* * *

><p>Rose walked through the academy briskly, trying to ignore the screams of a little kid saying he was god. That guy was either an idiot, or suffered from extensive ego problems. She guessed both. So much for finding a potential partner. She was a weapon, and considered herself pretty cool. Well, who wouldn't be, when they dressed in red and black and had platinum blonde hair as herself.<p>

However, on the other side of the hallway strode a small girl, of around 10 years of age. Her steps were stiff, and slight body looking pathetically small in the over sized leather coat she was wearing. Only a little while ago, just this morning, she had broken out with her partner, or, ex-parter, Soul 'Eater' Evans. Luca, as that was her name, reassured herself the entire way that it wasn't her fault that the scythe was so goddamn fat and annoying! Whatever, her voice chided, it's not like she wouldn't be able to find another weapon , and even if she didn't, there were still ways of becoming a well known, and therefor powerful, meister.

Luca rolled her eyes when a little blue haired boy swung past her head, yelping and proclaiming that he was the biggest star. People who boasted held nothing in for her, it had been drilled into her that, if you want to get anywhere, useless banter won't do you, or the ones around you any good, quite the opposite, in fact. To succeed, you must work for it.

Rose passed by the girl with brown hair and eyes just as she had started saying something along the lines of, "That fat jerk needs to eat a salad sometime," with an angry expression marring her face, eyebrows drawn into a furrow and mouth scowling down at the ground.

"Woah, you are sure worked up,"

Luca whipped her head around, said scowl deepening as she saw Rose, "Sure seems like it, doesn't it?" She snorted, eyes assessing the girl who greeted her so suddenly. She was around her age, eyes black and depthless, so much different to the teasing expression on her face. "What are you doing, modelling for nightclub wear that is certainly not acceptable on a pre teen?" The signature rolling of the eyes came straight after the sentence, as was expected of Luca.

" Oh, and are you enjoying the view?" Rose retorted. The girl in front in front of her seemed unpleasant enough, so she felt the need to provoke her, but her fake smile turned sincere either way. "Rose Ashly. Nice to meet you," The owner of the name extended an arm.

Luca's mouth twitched up at one corner as she withdrew her arm from the sleeve of the huge leather coat, grasping Rose's in a tight, warm grip, "Not at all," She answered promptly, "But either way, I'm much pleased to see someone else with a decent intellectual level greet me today. Name's Luca, Luca Stryker. I am a meister... uh, currently free," She knew she didn't need to point that out, the badge with the title seemed to blaze on her chest. She had been required to put in on earlier, and it seemed to taunt her, reminding her of the failure she had experience with her first 'real' partnership.

At that moment, Rose's grin widened, "Weapon, also free," Her thumb pointed to her chest, at the white slip of paper Luca had failed to notice prior. "So, the most important question is, why are you fuming? Seems like a lovely day"

The other girl groaned, "If only. I've had a horrible experience with my first match with a weapon, that dude is way too heavy to pick up, never mind the fact that he is much younger than me," She tucked a stray piece of messily cropped hair behind an ear, cheeks flushing a deep red. "It's not like I'm incapable of wielding a weapon... I mean, I, uh..." Luca trailed off, still looking away from Rose's searching eyes.

The weapon smiled knowingly, "A typical case of souls not resonating. Don't let it get to you," She was surprised at the forced confidence of the strange looking girl. It was never exactly a good idea to run head long into a fight with an unfitting partner. "Maybe look for a different weapon?" She suggested quietly.

Luca once again couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes, "Well, it's kinda hard for to find a weapon you know..." She was going to finish, but her voice tapered like last time, although quite involuntarily on her part. She wasn't exactly good to be around, she had to admit, and as many people had said before. Her soul was a pretty stubborn one as well, refusing to resonate with most of the weapon's she had met, and there were a few that had approached her, maybe not with offers, since that was pretty rare, but the refusals of souls to conjoin could almost be felt, and was sighted at first glance from anyone who could 'see'.

"Aww, come on! Don't be like that. You won't find a partner unless you look around!" Rose looked around her for a while, before coming to the conclusion that she was the only unclaimed weapon in the area. "Oh! I know! Me!" She shouted triumphantly, proud of herself, eyes shinning brightly. She grabbed the stunned girls hand, and in one smooth movement transformed herself into her weapon form.

The whip was long, but not overly, so as not to get tangled in a fight. The length itself was a light brown leather, plaited together with some darker strands. The handle was a dark wine red, with gold trimmings on both the end and the part where the leather conjoined. The most important bit, however, was the dark purple stone, pressed into an aqua surface which reflected Rose's smug face.

"See that pathetic blonde with the shopping bags? Trip him over," Her voice was gleeful and excited.

Luca gaped. "What?! I didn't agree to anything! And why are you a whip of all things? Couldn't you be something more... I don't know, fear inducing? " She shouted off the questions, red cheeks puffed in frustration, "And I'm not knocking down a random civilian, damn it!" However, she didn't drop the weapon.

The voice emerging from the gem was indignant, "What do you mean?! A whip is fearful enough! And you will ne- Wait, are you blusing? That's so cute!"

Luca snarled at that, "Don't you dare! _I am not cute! _" She hissed, glaring into the purple surface. The girl's smirking face looked up at her. She growled, tightening her grip on the handle. No one had the right to call her cute. Never. Not after-

In one split second, she lashed out with the whip with all her strength at the blonde haired man, the end wrapping around his ankle in a coil. _if want to succeed, you have to work for it. _With those words in her mind, Luca yanked her hand back, sending him flying in a clean somersault over her head with an unknowing, and rather unmanly shriek.

High pitched laughter came out of the gem as Rose transformed herself back into human form, whipping her head back. She immediately fell flat on the floor, clutching her stomach, trying to control her laughter but failing miserably. "See, wasn't that fun?" She questioned with a sly grin once her giggles calmed down to a manageable level. "So, Luca-chan, how would you feel about me walking around in a swim suit?"

Luca looked toward the groaning man with unhidden concern, ignoring the question for the moment. She could help him but... the risk of getting into trouble stopped her, he could easily report both of them and... that wouldn't be a good situation to find yourself in. She turned back to the weapon, raising an eyebrow.

"Please refrain from doing so, it's a thing called clothes you know, " Her mouth twitched, "And public decency, as well as manners, two things that you seem to lack" She had to crane her neck up to look at the pale girl, a thing she did more often now, also a thing that made her frustrated beyond belief. "But hey, it's not my business what you wear," She turned around, coat swishing around her and engulfing her small frame in a protective grasp. _There was no way... no one would offer to_ partner_ up with her out of their own will._

But she was proven wrong. "Great Then! Partners!" Rose beamed. She crashed Luca into a tight hug, then grabbed her by the huge leather sleeve of her coat and pulled, leading her away with a laugh.

**LUCA'S P.O.V**

As the weapon, admittedly quite strange weapon dragged me away, I wondered about the fact of us two working out. I mean, sure, the whip felt so natural in my hand, not even a bit strange, or even new, it was as if I've always had one in my grasp. The exhilarating feeling was different as well, not the same as the dull rush of blood through my veins and the weak connecting of the soul bond that I had experienced everytime before.

This was something interesting, not an experience that I've ever had before. And that scared me. I didn't know why, just somewhere in the corner of my mind, on a subconscious level, a voice was telling me to stay careful, and I knew that was wrong. Because for one to be truly in a good partnership, full trust in the other was the most important thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! That will mean so much to both of us! ^.^ Constructive criticism is more than welcome, but please, no rudely written comments or flames, because writing this did take a lot of time and effort from both of our sides. Thank you!<strong>

**This is so perfect, I don't feel the need to edit any of it. But I just wanted to write something in here so umm... yea. This is our first shot at a co-written fan fiction so hopefully you guys enjoy it. It took a lot of effort trying to fit writing this in between class and breaks, but I think it turned out pretty great. Review and tell us what you think! - Roslyn Ashley**


End file.
